An integrated circuit (IC) is formed by creating one or more devices (e.g., circuit components) on a semiconductor substrate using a fabrication process. As fabrication processes and materials improve, semiconductor device geometries have continued to decrease in size since such devices were first introduced several decades ago. For example, current fabrication processes are producing devices having feature sizes (e.g., the smallest component or line that may be created) of less than 90 nm. However, the reduction in size of device geometries introduces new challenges that need to be overcome.
Media storage products typically follow the forefront of Moore's Law due to consumer demands for greater storage. Storage products may include non-volatile or volatile memory. Non-volatile memory, such as read-only memory (ROM), has the ability to permanently store information without electrical refresh to maintain the integrity of the information. Volatile memory, such as dynamic random access memory (RAM), requires electrical refresh of the device to maintain the integrity of the stored information. However, there exists a limited population of memory storage devices with the capabilities of both volatile and non-volatile memories. Furthermore, current methods of manufacturing are not adequate due to excessive processing steps and design layout, which can result in memory devices having inadequate electrical performance.